The embodiments disclosed herein are drawn to an apparatus and process for providing a paintable wall plate or receptacle cover, such as those used to cover electrical switch and outlet boxes mounted on walls. A substantially transparent outer plate has a paintable reverse side and can also have an opening and one or more holes for mounting screws. An inner backing plate covers and protects the painted reverse side and includes matching opening and/or mounting screw hole(s). Both plates are then mounted to provide a painted wall plate covering with improved aesthetics and durability.
The majority of wall plates and receptacle covers come in white or beige to generally match the typical wall or trim color. If a user desires the plate to match the color of the panted wall, the user needs to paint the cover to match. However, the plate typically has a smooth exterior texture that easily shows paint imperfections such as brush marks and has poor adherence qualities that can lead to the paint scratching off. One prior art attempt to solve this is white or beige plates or covers that have a textured outer surface to improve paintability and hide brush marks. However, the texture of the resulting painted surface tends to collect dirt from users hands on switch plates during contact, resulting in unsightly plate appearance. For outlet covers, incidental contact with the prongs from power cords can still scratch the paint. What would be desirable is a wall plate or receptacle cover that can be easily painted, that does not show brush marks or other imperfections, and which is not subject to scratching off or showing dirt.